A Dragons Reproductive System
by Mybrainsrmush
Summary: "It was a bright sunny Tuesday in Fiore, and Gray was not pleased." - This is my first fanfic, so please review, it shouldn't take too long. GrayxNatsu Will eventually be a twoshot.


It was a bright sunny Tuesday in Fiore, and Gray was not pleased.

"Damn sun," he mumbled, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow, "go away."

After a couple more minutes with his face buried in his pillow, he decided it was time to get up and go to the guildhall. After all, he'd promised to complete a mission with 'Team Natsu' today, and he hardly thought Erza would treat him kindly if he were late.

Wandering around his room he managed to find a pair of clean boxers, some not-so-clean pants, and decided to skip the shirt - they were all dirty anyway.

Clothes - mostly - on, Gray left his house at a leisurely pace, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Before long Gray found himself in front of the large wooden doors that led to Fairy Tail, and he took a deep breath before opening the doors and looking around the hall furtively, hoping he'd beaten Erza. Fortunately, it appeared he had, and he breathed out a sigh of relief, before walking over to sit next to Lucy and Happy at their usual table.

"Morning Gray," Lucy said cheerfully. She was playing with her celestial gate keys as she smiled at him.

Gray smiled back as he replied, "Morning Lucy." He glanced at Happy, who appeared to be happily chewing on a fish, paying no attention to either of the mages.

"Where's Natsu?"

The trio looked over to see Erza approaching their table, sporting a rather menacing look.

"He better not be trying to skip out on this mission!"

"I don't think he is Erza, just give him a little bit longer," Lucy said with a nervous smile on her face. Erza was scary.

Mere seconds later the big wooden doors were opened by none other than the fire dragon slayer, and Happy, Lucy and Gray all breathed a sigh of relief. Their relief quickly turned to confusion however, when Natsu got a look of confused concentration on his face, and started to sniff the air. Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy watched confused as Natsu walked around the guild sniffing the air like a dog, before coming to a stop in front of Gray.

"Something you want Flame-head?" Gray drawled, hoping to get a rise out of Natsu.

Astoundingly, Natsu only blushed, shook his head, mumbled something that sounded awfully like 'I must be crazy' under his breath, and moved to sit down on the other side of the table, his eyes steadily focused on the table in front of him. There was a shocked moment of silence, before Erza coughed and took control of the situation. By changing the subject.

"So we have two options, we can either dispose of the bandits which are stopping any visitors from getting into town," she paused as Gray perked up and Lucy paled, "Or," and here Erza's eyes positively sparkled, "we can work at the maid cafe that just opened up down the street."

"Bandits!" Happy and Gray yelled simultaneously.

"Well, I wouldn't mind working at the maid cafe myself..." Lucy said slowly.

"Well I guess that means Natsu holds the deciding vote", Erza said slowly, while Gray cheered inside. They'd be fighting bandits for sure!

Without looking up from the table, Natsu slowly drawled the most shocking sentence any of the members of Team Natsu had ever heard in their lives.

"I think... I think we should go to the maid cafe.."

Gray, Happy and Lucy stared at Natsu with their mouths open, while Erza merely clapped Natsu on the back in a way that seemed to say 'good man', and walked off to tell Mira which job they were taking.

"Natsu," Gray asked gobsmacked, as Lucy and Happy got up to follow Erza, "what the hell was that?!"

"Well... I don't really think you should be fighting bandits in your condition."

"What condition? There's nothing wrong with me. You trying to say I'm weak or something?!" Gray was angry now, and was perfectly willing to start one of their daily fights at this point in time.

".. I need to tell you something."

"Is this about last night? Because we were drunk, and we promised not to talk about it."

"Well," Natsu said blushing, "I suppose you could say that it's got to do with last night."

"Out with it then," Gray said embarrassed, "I don't want to have this discussion with you any longer than I have to."

Natsu looked a little hurt at that. "Well, you know how being a dragon slayer means that I take on some of the physical characteristics of a dragon?"

"Yes," Gray said impatiently, "what's that got to do with last night?"

"If you'll just answer my questions and not make any stupid remarks _ice-block, _I might be able to explain why," Natsu said smartly.

Gray shut his mouth and glared at Natsu.

"Well, apparently that means I've also taken on the reproductive system of a dragon."

Natsu pauses. Gray looks confused.

"And it seems as if dragons.. well, it appears as if this means that I'm able to.. well, umm.." Natsu took a deep breath as if to build courage before finishing in a rush, "Gray you're pregnant."

Another pause. A look of horror begins to dawn on Gray.

"You mean-?!"

"Yes."

"And so the smelling-?!"

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not. I smelt it as soon as I walked in."

"Well is there some way to get rid of it?!"

"You're not getting rid of it." Natsu said seriously. Gray was just a little shocked at the stubbornness plain in both the dragon slayers tone and expression.

"I'm sorry Gray," Natsu continued, "but that child might be my only chance at ever having a family.. and I can't let you take that away from me."

"I understand," Gray said slowly, looking at his bare stomach with an incredulous expression, "I don't think I really meant that... It's not like I have any family left either."

Natsu's serious expression softened as he heard that.

"I know I don't have any reason to question your nose, it's probably the only reliable part about you, but are sure?" Gray asked, "I mean, completely sure? This is just.. so hard to believe."

Natsu let the remark about his reliability go, replying, "I've never been more sure in my life."

"Well.."

Gray trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Who'd have thunk that one night of drunken sex, between two _boys_ nonetheless, could lead to such a development? The boys sat together in awkward silence, neither noticing the odd looks everyone else in the guild was giving them due to the lack of insults and flying fists.

"On the bright side," Natsu said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence, "dragons are only pregnant for a month.. So it's not like you have to deal with it for long."

".. Good to know I'm _only _going to be _pregnant_ for a month." There was another awkward pause as Natsu registered Gray's sarcasm.

"I wonder if you're going to get a huge ass," Natsu pondered aloud.

"The heck?!" Gray said incredulously, "what on earth has that got to do with it?"

"Well," Natsu said slowly, "I figured, since it's not like you have a womb, that that's where the baby would be. I mean, that's where you got pregnant from.."

Gray smacked his forehead at Natsu's idiocy, "of course not dumbass. Do you have anything but fire and sex in that head of yours? It's probably going to be in my stomach or something."

"Oh.."

Gray got a horrified look on his face, "at least I hope so. It's not like I've ever seen a boy pregnant before. What if I do get a huge ass?!"

Natsu laughed, but stifled it as Gray glared at him.

"You were probably right Gray, it makes more sense that it would be in your stomach."

Gray sighed in relief.

"Though I'm sure I'd still find your ass sexy, even if it were big and pregnant," Natsu said laughingly.

Gray looked at Natsu contemplatively. "Natsu," he asked, "do you like me?"

Natsu blushed bright red, which was amusing considering they'd already had sex, and were currently discussing the baby presiding in Gray's body - location unknown - that was the result of said sex.

"Well, of course I do," Natsu mumbled, "drunk or not, I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't." As Gray looked at Natsu thoughtfully, he noticed that there was a light dusting of pink on Natsu's cheeks, and he grinned in response.

"Good," Gray said decidedly, "because I wouldn't have slept with you either." Natsu looked at Gray questioningly, and Gray saw the exact second Natsu figured out what Gray was trying to say, and he laughed as Natsu grinned.

"Well if I had to get pregnant, and dammit I'll never get used to saying that, at least it was by a pervert that I can make take responsibility." Gray smirked.

"As if, you couldn't make me do anything! And who are you calling a pervert?" Natsu asked as he laughed and pointed at Gray, "at least I'm still wearing my pants!"

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled, "where'd they go?"

END

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked my first fic :) I will eventually make this into a two shot. Please leave a review if you liked it or think I should change anything, it won't take you nearly as long as it took me to write it ;P**


End file.
